Six
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: For SuperSmashGirlBB's contest Popular Link has been forced to be a monster and now everyone hates him or so he thinks.
1. Feeling 1: Regret

I waited in the chair which might as well be an electric chair, while people nearby were giving me stairs until Headmaster Mario shooed them away, among that crowd were my two ex-best friends Ike and Marth who were courteous enough to flip me the bird twice (or in this case four times).

"Link Naryu what am I going to do with you?" lectured headmaster Mario as he went on and on about how I sent another one of the students to the imfrimarary.

"Expel me I guess." I suggested.

"I could but something tells me even though this seems drunk that you are fighting for a reason." said Mario which really surprised me , "Which I why I'm going to ask you , why did you beat Those students to a pulp?"

I then gripped both of my hands and turned them into fists.

"I don't know." I lied growling, he didn't seem to fall for it though can't say that I blamed him though.

"Link I can't just let you off the hook this time, so which is why I'm placing you under double probation, until I know why you're doing this Link." sighed Mario as he looked at me like I was a tortured puppy, "Fail and I shall expel you."

Then I left the Headmaster's office and set out to my dorm room but then I ran into her royal majesty President Zelda who stopped me from progressing.

"What's the punishment this time Link?" asked Zelda as she stared at me unlike the others, she stared at me as if she was a mob boss wanting to know if I sang or not.

"Double probation." I replied.

"Well I suppose this is for the best." she said, "I trust you enough not to tell anyone not even the vice president."

"Yeah," I muutered , "Is it really worth it though all this pain , this agony, the looks I get?"

"What was that?" said Zelda.

"I'm just tired of being this monster." I said, "Look Zelda I'm your man and all, but tell me why the hell are you making me do this **** or at least a ****ing reason."

She walked over to me and then slapped me on the face .

"It's all worth it Link, trust me." cooly whispered Zelda, "After all we wouldn't have word spread out about your parents now would we."

She offered me her hand which I took and we kissed before going our merry ways.

_"**** you Zelda, you're making me into a monster, I hope you keep your end of the bargain you monster." _I thought to myself as I stared at her with hatred.

Later when I got into my dorm room I locked the door and looked for my lighter which I found, along with a photo of mine consisting of Me , Ike, Marth and Ike's girlfriend Lyn playing on the beach. Suddenly as if by magic, the memories compeled me to go to my desk and grab note book which was a gift to me from my secret santa who I never found. The compulsion made me take out a pencil and opened it to the first page without thinking of anything but the memory.

*Flashback*

"Yo, Linko." chanted Ike as he waved a hand to my face.

"Yeah just a minute." I replied.

"What are you staring at anyway?" asked Ike as he followed my line of sight to a girl in the distance who was wearing a deep purple strapless bikini and had long, raven brown hair.

"Hey Lyn!" shouted Ike , "Link's got himself a crush."

This caused me to blush a deep crimson as Lyn came running in her Aqua blue one piece.

"Who is it?" asked Lyn.

"That girl over yonder." replied Ike as he pointed in her direction only to find her gone. We were both wondering where the hell had she been but then I heard a slap from behind me. When I turned around I saw her standing cooly like a Ice queen. But the feature that stood out was her eyes which were like the ocean behind her.

"Hi my name is Link." I said.

She then took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote down something.

"Here." she said shoving the paper in my face as she turned around and walked away.

I later saw that she had given me her number and name, Zelda Din, which made my face look sunburned.

"AWWWW Link scored a number, how sweet." purred Ike as he stole the number from me.

"H…H…Hey give that back!" I said. When he was just about to get away if it weren't for Lyn kicking Ike in the back so hard that he fell in the sand face first. Then she placed her foot on Ike's back while he was still down which at moment Marth decided to bring out his camera.

"Okay Link can you get into this photo, please?" asked Marth.

"Okay sure." I replied. I stepped into Lyn's right as Marth got his tripod out and set it up.

"Everyone expect for Ike smile." Marth said as the timer went off which Ike got his arm free from Lyn and gave a thumbs up.

*Flashback ended*

Then I had friends but now I didn't. I was focusing in the solace when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, doors unlocked." I said.

The Door opened revealing a girl with Aqua green hair tied in a ponytail wearing a torn aqua blue robe revealing her gold laced teal bra carrying two suitcases. I gasped a little as this was Ike's girlfriend Lyn who I was very certain was currently in Ike's room.

"Link." said Lyn weakly like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why'd you come here don't Ike hate me?" I questioned.

"Well… about that." replied Lyn, "He's upset."

Now that was a real shocker , Ike the wondrous captan of the football team who had a positive outlook on life was upset this was first for Ike because he always found hope in the smallest of things.

"Why?" I asked. Then she walked toward me standing there.

"Because he wants the past to return." she replied "Well… and…"

"And What?" I replied.

She then looked gravely upset as she then walked over to me.

"I got raped by someone." she whispered in my ear and broke into tears in front of me.

"Why haven't you told Ike this?" I asked.

"Because Ike is gone." she replied mid tear.

I then held her in my arms, while she was still crying.

_I hope your day is wonderful Zelda, because now I have more reason to jump off of a cliff because of you btich _I thought as I was still hugging her.

**Author's note I shotld have said this, it's gonna get a little darker and more mature than my usual work on the SSB section. I hope this works out great for me. As for chapter range I'm aiming for six chapters because you'll see why. Here's a hint The Beast King of The Dead. **


	2. Feeling 2: Pain

I was awoken by Lyn who I still held in my arms for some reason and when I looked up Zelda was standing over her watching me with Ice cold eyes.

"Lyn could you step outside please?" asked Zelda, "I have matters to discuss with Link and I'm a little worried about the vice president."

"Okay." replied Lyn, "And besides I need to get dressed."

As soon as she walked outside , Zelda slammed the door and locked it before turning around with the Ice cold anger now transferred to her face. By then I was out on the patio ready to escape but Zelda roughly pulled me by the ear back to my room.

"Why the hell was she in your arms, Link Naryu?" yelled Zelda.

"Well she got raped by someone," I replied, "and her boyfriend Ike has gone missing."

Then Zelda muttered something under her breath and handed me a folder. I opened the folder without question and saw a picture of little twins consisting of a boy dressed in blue and a girl dressed in pink standing in front of an ice cream stand happily smiling with a man dressed in dark clothing standing behind them, all three were circled with bright red maker.

"Zelda I'm not going to beat up Innocent children just for your goddamn reason you bitch!" I announced right in front of her face not caring what I said just as long as I made it clear. Zelda then took out a knife from her long skirt's helm and held it close to the left side of my forehead then without any hesitation she cut my face all the way to my lower cheek before repeating it again on the right side. I kneeled , covering up my face and trying to stop the bleeding all at the same time when Zelda then cut off the flesh covering the left side of my jaw. Zelda bent over and put her mouth near my ear.

"Consider this one a warning shot, next time it's going on Lyn's pretty little face!" silently threatened Zelda as she smiled innocently as I screamed in pain while praying for salvation. Lyn then rushed into the room and knelt besides me. She then laid her arm around my back which made me feeling warm on the inside.

"What the **** happened to him?" demanded Lyn.

"Link was playing with the knife and he cut his face up." exclaimed Zelda as she quicky got out of my room in a hurry. Lyn then grabbed my arm and wrapped my arm around her shoulders carrying me throughout the hallway. Lyn later took a left to a room which had a sword on the door, which I knew was Ike's and her dorm room. Lyn kicked the door down and pushed me to her own bed.

"Okay Link lets take a look at those injures shall we?"Lyn said as she removed my hands from my face revealing the horrific scars on my face. Lyn then removed the eyepatch from my face which I always keep on my right eye and then gasped at my eye or should I say lack of one.

"How in gods name did you lose your eye?" demanded Lyn, "Don't give me the 'it was an accident' Bull****."

I then sighed at the excuse I had to make to Lyn on how I lost my eye but then I remembered how I lost my eye.

*Flashback*

It was five months ago but one month after I had met Zelda on the beach, I was hanging out with my friends at Lyn's 19th birthday party where we compared the dates we bought presents for Lyn in which Ike remembered while Marth and I bought them at the very last possible minute (either that or face her wraith). Five minutes into the party and Ike and Lyn were already sucking face with each other when I heard my phone ring. I then took it out to find a text from my girlfriend Zelda which read:

_Go 2 my apartment naow!_

So I left in a hurry got in my car and drove to Zelda's apparent. I then knocked on the door and finally decided to check if it was unlocked which it was, so I went in only to find Zelda sitting on the couch with the faint smell of alcohol surrounding the room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

Zelda said nothing so I turned my back on her but then she sprang up and jumped on me, knocking me down to the floor. I tried to get up from Zelda but she pinned me down with her incredible might so I could only struggle but then she flipped me over to my side.

"You tried to leave me?" screamed Zelda like a wild, hysterical monkey as she took out a bottle, "This a reminder never to leave me again!" She smashed the bottle and moved the broken bottle to my face to my right eye closer and closer, until she tore of the sharpest piece of glass from the bottle then stabbed it into my right eye socket. I screamed in pain until Zelda removed my right eye, at that point I was crying in suffering pain like I was in hell begging Zelda to let me go until I fainted.

I then woke up in a hospital bed with Ike kneeling besides me.

"What the **** happened to you?" asked Ike.

"I went to Zelda's place and there was a robber who tried to rob Zelda, then I wrestled him to the ground and he pulled a knife and cut my eye out." I lied.

Ike stared at me blankly and then left the hospital room muttering something under his breath. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was sure that Zelda would never see me but I got worried as Zelda walked in the room looking more pissed than concerned but then she managed to convince the nurse that she wanted to check up on me. As soon as the nurse escorting Zelda left the room, Zelda then stared at me looking even more pissed than her act.

"Did you tell anyone?" she demanded.

"No." I replied.

Zelda became silent and then walked out but when she was halfway behind the door, she glared at me before leaving.

*Flashback end*

"I'm asking you again, how'd you lose your eye?" questioned Lyn in what seemed for hours so I decided to play the 'I don't want to talk about it card' on her. It seemed to work then the sudden appearance of Headmaster Mario spooked me ****less.

"Lyn, I would like to talk to him in private." said Mario.

As soon as she left the room, I prayed that this wasn't going to be another lecture as he walked up to me with a sad face.

"Nice scars." commented Mario.

"Uhhhh….. thanks." I replied.

"Listen Link, I wanted to let you know that because of your 'beatings' the board is letting me go." said Mario in solemn voice.

"It wasn't my idea sir, It was *****ing Zelda's she did all of this to me!" I suddenly outbursted.

Then he leaned over and said the most haunting thing ever in my life, "Tell me something I don't know."

Mario then started to take a deep breath and then turned to face me.

"Link, I got that information from Ike's final words." he said.

Then I started to cry but then I heard hysterical sobbing from outside the room that I guessed was Lyn and I was right as she came in crying, but then I ran up to her and patted her back while letting the blood do the crying for me while Mario started to hug us both.

_Listen Zelda I'm not your slave anymore, I want to be free _I thought as the blood still fell like rain.

**Author's Note R.I.P Ike, now that Mario knows what Zelda's up to, what'll happen next? **


	3. Feeling 3: Mourning

"Today we are all gathered here today to mourn the passing of Ike together and help us get rid of all negative emotions we may have for his sake." announced Marth.

Ten seconds passed by but to Lyn and I, it felt like forever after all she finally knew the truth now about Zelda, who was standing far away from everyone else watching me like a hawk ready to kill it's prey.

*Flashback*

"It was Zelda who made Link beat those people up?!" replied Lyn after Mario explained everything to Her (with my consent of course).

"Yes it was , but there's more to it than meets the eye." said Headmaster Mario, "Isn't that right Link?"

I nodded and say something but Lyn put her hand in front of my mouth.

"Lyn, let him talk!" commanded Mario.

Lyn then removed her hand from my mouth and started to blush a little.

"Sir, it's that My parents died in a car accident by a drunk driver, who happened to be me sir." I replied.

He then stared at me at first but then got out of his desk and walked up to me.

"Tell me the events leading up to that incident." Instructed Mario.

"Okay I was at a party drank the punch which must've been spiked because I blacked out, then when I woke up I found myself in a car but when I got out I was in a mouton range but when I looked to the car I was in, I saw my parents in the car that I must've crashed dead and Zelda in the front seat still alive." I replied before crying my e.

Lyn then hugged me tightly making me feel warm on the inside.

"Link I won't report you for this but I want to investigate this incident further." said Mario as he left us alone Lyn stroking my hair while crying in it softly. It felt like forever but with Lyn it felt like a paradise that I didn't deserve at all.

*Flashback end*

I was there as almost Ike's belonging's were nailed in a coffin and lowered under a tree near his room where he would've wanted them. I was feeling many emotions at once which was overwhelming and felt bothersome to me to the point where I couldn't bear it any longer. Then Zelda came up to me and slapped me in the face before I raised my head for her majesty.

"You have people to beat up." orderd Zelda in a cold voice.

"I'm done being your servant Zelda!" I announce, "I'm breaking up with you!"

"If that's the way you want to play it." said Zelda as she pulled out a gun.

"You can beat me all you want but I still won't do it!" I roared loud and proud.

She then burst into a moment hysterical laughter and then looked at me like I was her dog that disobeyed .

"This Gun is the one that shot Ike, I hate for it to go to the police vault with your fingerprints on it." she whispered in my ear.

I was shocked with fury from the reality I had processed , Zelda had killed Ike just to keep her secret safe and now she had the courtesy of framing me for it. I clenched my fist in pure rage , of all the fucking dog shit she had to pull out of her ass, this one just blew me in pure anger.

"I wish you've died in that car crash." I mutter as I left the area flipping Zelda the bird while I had to carry out the task at hand.

I headed to my dorm room where I found my lighter. I then went outside on the porch of my room and lit a fire reflecting on the last time Ike saved that one victim from me in the flame while I cried.

*Flashback*

"Please don't hurt me." begged Roy as I kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry." I mutter but loud enough to tear me as I was about to finish him off with a punch when all of a sudden a hand landed on my shoulder and yanked me back to the ground hard.

"Go Roy I'll handle this." Instructed a voice that belonged to Ike as he helped Roy up and watched him go, He later turned to face me.

"Link what the fuck has gotten into you?!" demanded Ike as I saw disappointment and rage, swirling within his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I replied, still on the ground.

"Sorry ain't good enough kid." Ike said as gestured me to bring it on.

I later recovered from the blow Ike gave me and stood up on my feet before punching him square in the jaw. Ike then gave me an uppercut before he sweep kicked me putting me on the floor once again. We later exchanged punches with each other leaving the both of us on one knee as a result. Ike then punched me thanks to a second wind which left me on the floor again.

"Link I can't believe this shit but we can't be friends anymore." Ike said as he turned his back on me walking away from me in the sunlight.

I cried heavily at that moment before wishing I was dead before Zelda kicked me to my side before demanding that I got up.

*Flashback end*

I then aimed the lighter so it would set further damage to my jaw then it already was with pleasure but then a familiar hand stopped me.

"Link enough of this shit!" boomed the voice of Ike who was standing on the other side of the porch five feet in the sky, "I know now why you did that and well my advice is find the man in black."

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in the afterlife Ike?" I questioned.

"Well yes but you're keeping me here asshole." replied Ike.

"Are you sure it's just me?" I questioned Ike.

"I may or may not had some fun along the way." replied Ike which caused me to think of what the heck he did with that power. We both laughed like old times sake heck we were laughing so hard I nearly joined him, then when the laughing ended, Ike started to fade away.

"That's my cue into paradise, see you when you get grey hair and start balding." Ike said before he flew up into a giant cloud of light that appeared in the sky.

"Asshole." I said as I left my dorm room and down into the streets below with the photo Zelda had given me.

It took a while but I found him sitting on a bench watching the two children who were the ones in the photo playing together on the play ground.

"Nana,Popo" said the man, "I'm going to talk with this gentle man here, so don't worry about me but you two should get into the car."

"Okay." replied the twins as they left the playground leaving us alone.

"You there we're alone let's just get this over with." said the man as he stood up to face me.

"I'm not here to beat you up , I just want to know who are you." I replied.

"I see in that case, might I ask for your name." said the man.

"Link Naryu." I replied.

"In that case when the time is right I'll reveal who I am in all due time." said the man as he left in a hurry.

I then left to go back to school where I would have unanswered questions when all of a sudden the wind grew stronger all of sudden. Next thing I knew I was trapped in a storm with no way out.

**Author's note Out of all** **chapters, this seems pretty redeeming, a** **little. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Expect it soon. **


	4. Feeling 4: Loyalty

_What now. _I thought to myself as I was standing there , while the storm grew more violent per second. I tried to run through it trying to survive but the winds slammed me back to the slide like I was a fucking rubber ball of some sort. I then saw a black sedan that pulled up besides the slide. When I opened my eyes I saw the man in black from earlier driving it trough the window.

"Well haven't you got eyes in your head? Get in." said the man.

"Thank god you've arrived." I said as I climbed in.

Then he started the car and punched it.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"I have them safe in my place," he replied, "and besides Zelda is still at the school."

I paused for a moment wanting to ask him how he knew Zelda but then I remembered this wasn't the time to ask him. The car was moving slow enough for the storm not to throw it back but fast enough for it to arrive my school when the winds died down a little.

"Thanks for the ride sir." I said.

"No problem." said the man as he took off.

I then turned around to see Headmaster Mario suddenly bump into me.

"Link there you are," exclaimed Mario, "Have you seen Lyn?!"

That got me worried so I ran past him to my dorm where I saw a note on my door that read:

_Link _

_I'm sorry I must join Ike in the afterlife, It's my duty as his lady to always be with him. _

_Lyn _

I then turned the note around and found the picture of us at the beach which I made a goal to head to for Lyn which caused me to go to the supply closet, get two ropes, exit the dormirty and run my way toward the beach despite the wind trying to get in my way.

When I reached my destination I saw her on the cliff overlooking the ocean wearing a white bikini ready to jump into the abyssal ocean. Mustering up my strength, I climbed up to the cliff until I was right behind her.

"Lyn, don't jump!" I boomed, which caused her to turn around and blush a little.

"Link," she replied solemnly , "Ike needs me in the afterlife."

"No he doesn't!" I argued, "He needs you alive to move on."

"I need to prove my loyalty to him, Link," she said, "I had a crush on someone when I was dating Ike."

I held onto Lyn's hand tightly turning her around to face me with her sorrowful eyes.

"Ike won't care if you had a crush on someone else, you know him better than anyone else Lyn," I replied , "Besides you should confess your feelings to that person and if they reject you I'll slap them upside the head for ya."

Lyn giggled a little but then returned to her solemn mood as she approached the cliff facing me before jumping off the cliff while her tears flew out of her eyes. I then tied the rope into a lasso and caught her by the ankles before tying a rope to myself to join her. When I joined her the wind grew strong enough to cut the ropes like they were paper to a chainsaw, sending us flying to the ocean. Despite the sheer coldness of the ocean I managed to find Lyn and free her from her bonds. She later embraced me then she kissed me on the lips, which had me feeling funny at first but then I dove into the kiss like it was a long lost part of me. I didn't know how long it lasted nor I didn't care but it ended when we surfaced and by then the storm had ended.

"Best underwater kiss ever." I said before Lyn happily kissed me again before Zelda saw us from her boat.

"Link Naryu," she said, "You will be mine!"

Lyn and I both flipped Zelda the bird in response but that didn't stop Zelda from trapping Lyn in a fishing net.

"So here is the thing, You will play my love interest in my musical which is my marriage to you!" she announced, "Or Lyn will sleep with the fishes."

I gulped down my pride and raised my arms in defeat.

"Fine, you win Zelda." I said with my eyes looking downcast.

**Author's note Firstly, the romance part is based on both Celes's suicide attempt from Final Fantasy 6 and the underwater kiss from Percy Jackson. Secondly, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be making out underwater during a storm. Lastly I'm going to be working on Jazz Heart's contest entry after this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Feeling 5: Despair

I looked at myself in the mirror while wearing a fake tuxedo and punching it with my fists hoping they got cut and scratched so badly I would be spared from Zelda forever. To make matters even worse Lyn was dangling above a spike pit somewhere ,thanks to Zelda for insurance that I fell in line the way she wanted me to. I heard a knocking at the door that belonged to Zelda.

"Link it's time." said Zelda.

I thought of all the people he wronged in the past on how they would laugh at my torment and even make merry during my suicide but the only ones who gave a damn about me were Ike who Zelda killed to keep my 'reasons' quiet, Lyn who is trapped in god knows where and Headmaster Mario who I wish could help me right now but he's part of Zelda's 'insurance' that I go through with this 'true love' marriage bullshit.

*Flashback*

It was during the final practice run of Zelda's bats hit insanity of a play/marriage, the 'monster' which was a giant turtle thing of some sort was guarding Zelda, who playing an innocent princess who was trapped behind a cage that the beast made while my character was the prince who was head over heals for Zelda's character.

"Help!" yelped Zelda as I ran up to the monster.

"Never fear, your hero is here!" I announced, according to Zelda's script, let me correct that 'marriage guidance', there that's better.

"Sorry Princess but your are going to another Castle!" Boomed Mario who suddenly appeared in the auditorium which was empty.

"Headmaster what are you doing?!" demanded Zelda still acting out her character.

"Stopping this wedding." replied Mario as he pulled out a paper bag.

"Would you mind telling me why you have the gun that killed Ike in your locker with your finger prints on the trigger?" asked Mario as he pulled out a gun.

All of a sudden Zelda pulled out a gun and without hesitation shot Mario in his shoulder and thigh leaving him to bleed out in the seat below. She then walked up to Mario and picked him up bridal style before Tossing him backstage.

"You better be mine," threatened Zelda , "Or else there will be two, oops… make that three souls haunting you forever."

She then carried Mario on her shoulder leaving a blood trail behind her as she walked while I watched in pure pain.

*Flashback End*

_Why does anyone who gives a Damn about me have to suffer because of my goddamn fucking existance _I though to myself as I walked to my position as 'the almighty hero' as Zelda stood up ready to read the introduction while waiting for the curtain to rise.

Then the curtains rose as Zelda cleared her throat preparing herself to give a long speech in front of a crowd

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I Zelda Din student body president of SSB academy have decided to throw on this play to remind the students about the meaning of true love. I'll be playing the Princess in this play while my boyfriend Link Naryu plays my love interest…." announced Zelda still in the sugar coated voice that we both knew wasn't her real self, "….And without further ado, let the play begin."

The curtain fell as Zelda left backstage to get her costume on, I however was forced to see the front row which consisted of Roy, Samus, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Luigi, Wario, Shadow, Sonic, Lucario, Mewtwo and Paultanea who all had one thing in common I beat them up brutally so they shouldn't care about me heck they should do the merciful thing and kill me right when I walk on stage.

"What's the matter stage fright?" said a voice behind me, when I turned around to the voice it was the man dressed in black.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Then let me tell you something kid, this ain't what it appears," replied the man, "Those who think they've won the battle have lost it before they can see it."

"

Then he vanished but however I felt something where I lost the flesh of my left jaw when I focused on it, I saw a mask fragment that reminded me of an anime called Bleach.

Zelda later was on the stage preforming her part of the script until it was my cue to go on the stage but then I felt something It was like a surge of rage flowing trough me as if I felt like standing up for the first time.

"My hero, please sing a song to defeat the evil." said Zelda but at that moment my anger became unbearable to hold in any longer and thus decided to unloose it all.

"Oh, I shall." I announced with a smirk on my face as I cleared my throat to sing what she needed to hear.

**(A/N The song Link is about to sing is not mine) **

"_**I'm not Interested in Crybabies like you, just try to scratch me once with those nails of yours, only then will killing you start to be worthwhile, worthwhile killing even a bastard like you. You wanna know my name? Pray that you never hear you again because the next time will be your last! Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anytime. Break, and everything. Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anytime. Break, and everything. There was no reason to my birth, try waisting your free time trying finding even one reason. Crushing everyone is the one just crushing Bastards like you. You wanna chain me up? Don't think it again. Those times when I can move freely mean everything to me. Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Disappear and break anything. Anytime. Broken everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Anytime. Disappear and break anything. You wanna know my name? Pray that you never hear it again because the last time you hear it will be your last! Anytime. Break, and everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Disappear and break anything. Anytime. Broken everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Anytime. Disappear and break anything. Anytime. Broken everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Disappear and break everything. Anytime. Broken everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone. Anytime. Broken everyone. Anywhere. Broken everyone.**_" I sang as Zelda grew more pissed by the minute.

"Uhhhh…. Hero that wasn't the song you were supposed to sing." laughed Zelda.

"On the contrary I do believe this is the right song for the start of the next act." announced Marth as he suddenly appeared on stage wearing a butterfly mask across his eyes with Lyn and Mario right behind him.

**Author's note Okay now there's one more chapter to go I shall be all finished with this one , oh and in the last chapter you will finally learn why Zelda is like this. Expect one more song I'll have Link sing. Oh and I don't own the Song BrEaK , this is sole property of Bleach. Expect the last part after I update some stuff.**


	6. Feeling 6: Light

I was somewhat surprised to see Marth on the stage I admit but when I saw Lyn and Mario safe from Zelda's torture I just died of happiness right then and there, but then the victims I've ruined in the past marched up to the stage toward me.

"Attack him, he hurt you!" announced Zelda as she fled behind me, but then the man in black had gotten in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going honey?!" demanded the man as he blocked her way with the help of the children who held her dress down. Zelda then tried to break free of their grip but they held on so tightly that in the end she gave up.

Then, the man walked up to the center of the stage and cleared his voice.

"Attention , My name is Dark Naryu, When I was young I was sent to a 'correctional camp' by my foster parents where I met Zelda who broke me out, we later flirted here and there before we fell head over heels for each other. Then we had twins named Nana and Popo , I thought I was finally loved for once in my life, until I found out she only wanted my inheritance, so she killed tried to kill me when she found out I was cut off from my parents but the twins saved me at the cost of their lives because she learned that I was disowned which would leave my brother Link Naryu, the only qualified member of the family. So she dated him thinking I was dead but then Link introduced our parents to Zelda who already knew her form her marriage to me and they knew that she was after the money so they decided to change the will but they couldn't. Any guesses why?" announced the man.

Zelda finally torn free from her children's ghostly grip at the cost of the hem of her dress, as she suddenly rushed toward Dark and pushed him off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This is all just a ploy created by Link don't you see, he's trying to set me up here people and besides he killed his parents in a drunk driving accident." explained Zelda which caused gasps and whispers among the audience.

"Bullshit!" shouted Marth, "I know everything now Mario gave me an explanation, Link this may not make up for my sins which I have ignorantly committed against you but at least it's something."

Marth then ran toward the stage helping Dark up on the stage and turning to face Zelda who was seemingly cornered then she flashed a smile.

"Where is your proof then if I'm really what you say I am?" asked Zelda with darkness surrounding her like a queen.

"What?" Replied Dark.

"You heard me proof as in evidence, come on it's that simple, how do we know that this is all real." challenged Zelda.

Dark tried to think of something but then Mario came up with a paper bag.

"You mean this gun that you shot Ike with and the drugs that I found in your locker." said Mario as he pulled out the items in paper bag and presented them in front of Zelda.

"How did you find them you are no longer Headmaster of this school?!" countered Zelda, "So therefore you are under serious charges with this fake evidence or is it illegal."

Mario started to fell hopeless for a moment but then suddenly he raised his head and gave a smile.

"How do you know?" asked Mario.

"Know what?" replied Zelda.

"How do you know that the board was letting me go, only members of the board knew about this besides myself and I didn't make an announcement did I?" explained Mario, "Unless, this was your plan wasn't it !"

Zelda laughed a little but sweated a lot as if Mario had broken her, the audience gasped and whispered even more than last time. I on the other hand was putting together the puzzle pieces together until I got the full picture together and the picture I saw wasn't pretty.

"You saw the wedding didn't you Mario?" asked Marth.

"Yeah and ran a picture from it in the school paper." exclaimed Mario,"Zelda was afraid I would remember that Photo and this would ruin any chance that she had at the money."

Suddenly my mind took me to that time for some unexplained reason.

*Flashback*

"Link you came." chirped Ike despot the loud music that was booming at an extremely loud volume which was always normal at his house.

"No problem Ike hope you didn't mind that I brought Zelda with me." I said.

"Heck man you can bring your girl here anytime and who knows we might play a little truth or dare with them." said Ike.

I laughed at this Idea but this earned a disapproving stare from Zelda and a blush from Lyn at the same time.

I later went to grab myself some punch but then Zelda then blocked me and then went ahead of me to get the punch. I later socialized with my friends as the minutes flew out of the window like a bird before Zelda offered me a glass of Punch.

"Thanks Zelda." I said as I took the punch and drank it down. Nothing happened at first but then I started to feel sleepy before my surroundings turned to black. I later was in some sort of dream in which I couldn't see where I was but I felt like I was in some kind of abyss in which I was weightless and could fly around like a being as if though I was Superman pretty much. Then I heard the most twisted laughter I ever heard, but then I saw a white light and the next thing I knew, I was seeing Zelda's car only it was on fire from an unknown yet familiar car. When I looked inside the car I had seen my parents in the front seat or rather their bloody corpses.

_No this can't be fucking real is it _I thought to myself. To make matters worse, I saw Zelda in the other car still alive not a single scratch on her as far as I could tell so I got out of the car and rushed toward her. I dragged her out of the car and slapped her lightly on the cheek hoping to god she would be alive, nothing happened at first but five seconds later she started to breath slowly and then open her eyes at the same speed as her breathing. I then trapped her in an embrace for god knows how long before I broke down crying.

"Link is everything okay?" asked Zelda.

"I…..I …I think I've might've killed my parents." I replied while I was still crying. She then put her arm around my shoulder until I stopped crying , which felt like an hour.

"Come on Link, we have to burry the bodies," said Zelda, "And destroy the evidence."

We later used shovels that Zelda found nearby to dig graves and use the car parts as coffins to burry them in before running away. While Zelda didn't look back, I did to remind myself of what happened and hopefully was to be forgiven for my crimes.

*Flashback end*

When I returned to Reality , I saw Zelda with a knife aimed at me.

"Link you pathetic excuse for a human, Die!" screamed Zelda as she lunged toward me but then Dark jumped in front of me saving me from Zelda's attack at the expense of his own life.

"Hey…. bro….. I'm dyin here….. and… well you need to….. move….on… sloppy seconds…..always taste….horrible….belive me brother. …I…" Dark started to say before he collapsed on the ground with a smile on his face and flipping off the bird to Zelda. The children on the other hand rushed toward Dark in disbelieif that he was dead, shaking him trying to wake him up, until they accepted what had happened but then their sadness turned to rage as they eyed on Zelda.

"You wicked witch, you killed daddy!" boomed Nana.

"Yeah you're not our mommy you're a mean old witch." joined Popo with pure anger.

Zelda suddenly laughed the most evil laugh ever heard but to me it was familiar. That laugh haunted my dreams and twisted them into nightmares, that laughter reminded me of the reasons I had beaten most people up, that laughter symbolized my personal hell I wake up to every fucking day and it was her laugh that just broke my anger.

"You bitch, wasn't killing my parents and setting me up wasn't enough for you!" I yelled at Zelda, "All this time I thought I had done something wrong but in reality it was you! Well Fuck you!"

"Oh so it took you long enough, well here's the kicker your parents tried to save your existence from my little punch sweetener." Zelda said, "Those bastards knew how to cure it but unfortunately for you, you're now a deadman now because I also poisoned you when I removed your left jaw."

Lyn later ran full force at Zelda and punched Zelda's jaw but then Zelda then pulled out a black bottle of some kind and grabbed Lyn before forcing it down her throat.

"Now you get to see an sped version of said poison." Zelda mocked as Lyn suddenly fell down on her stomach weakened by pain.

I ran slowly to her but then Zelda stood in my way.

"Out of my way!" I demanded.

"No." she coldly replied, "I deserve that money because I want to use the money for my army and create a perfect kingdom. A kingdom in which I can control everyone at will replacing all Ideas with my own," her tone suddenly became cheerfully twisted, " Don't you see Link Ideas destroyed me. When I was a little girl , I wanted a doll but my mom said well we need food well guess what I did , I killed her and sold everything I didn't like even my own sisters to a molester where they joined mom. Wait there is more, I also ran away after I set my whole school in a fire because the teachers were all do this and do that plus they didn't like it when I forced a kid to do whatever I wanted. I later joined a gang to earn cash but when they found out I was stealing from them , I shot them all and the best part is no one gave a fucking damn about street rats."

My anger suddenly took over me and I scratched her eye , knocking her back on the stage I was about to beat the all living crap out of her when suddenly Lyn crawled in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Get out of my way!" I ordered.

"No, Link she doesn't deserve it plus if you do this she'll win and you'll be the monster that she made you." said Lyn. I was about to approach Zelda but then I thought about it and left her behind.

"What's the matter Link, Finish me!" Screamed Zelda.

"Beating you will not undo my sins even though you created them." I said as I lied down next to Lyn who smiled and rolled right on top of me with an incredible amount of her strength. Without giving a damn that Zelda was watching me we kissed until I felt numb and then I felt like I was flying through the skies with Lyn still kissing. Higher and higher we flew still making out while Ike was laughing at us proving that he got over this rather quickly, the best part of this moment was that for once in my life I felt everything positive at once like I was free.

**Author's note Hope you enjoyed this story so far even though I villanized Zelda a little off the deep end. Hope everyone enjoyyed this tale. **


End file.
